


Accidents don't just happen accidentally

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was never more happy that he hadn't been paying attention and ran into someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an accident really, just one of those passing coincidences in the day that you don't notice, don't appreciate for how they affect tour life. Almost always anyways. That one that day made sure Castiel would never underappreciate a coincidence again.

He had been thinking hard and walking in a hurry, so he had been neglecting to look where he was going. And as you might know, that never ends well. So of course Castiel hadn't seen the man coming around the corner and had barreled right into him.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, picking himself up off the ground and offering a hand to the stranger.

"No, it's fine," they said, pulling themselves up with Castiel's help. That's when Cas got his first good look at the person he had knocked to the ground. And he had to suppress a gasp. His eyes raked him in, taking in the dark blond tidy hair, the green eyes (oh those eyes!) The oh so many freckles, leather jacket, semi tight jeans and black boots. It all fit together so well, perfectly even.

He realized suddenly that he was still holding onto the man's hand and let go, embarrassed.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry, I got it all over your shirt." The man looked upset, gesturing at Castiel's white dress shirt.

"What?" Cas was in a bit of a daze, and looked down to see that the warmth on his chest was not just from his heart fluttering at the sight of this new stranger, and that there was a large brown stain of coffee all over his white shirt. "Oh," he answered absently, looking back at the stranger. "It's fine."

Why did he say that? The shirt was ruined. What was up with his head? He saw the now empty coffee cup in the man's hand.

"No it isn't, uh... uh... sorry..." the man hands gestured helplessly, like he didn't know what to do with them. He looked so concerned, and Castiel smiled at him in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

Castiel pulled his trench coat closed and buttoned it up. "See, it's fine, don't trouble yourself, really." He smiled a little wider and to his happiness, got a smile in return.

"Dean" the man said and Castiel's heart nearly melted.

"Castiel" he replied, hoping that how flustered he was didn't show.

"You in a hurry to get somewhere?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head with a laugh. "No, just not paying attention."

Dean laughed too, and the sound of it made Castiel happy.

Dean looked at the mostly empty cup in his hand. "Well I'm gonna need a new coffee." He looked at Cas tentatively, almost shyly. "Want to come with, Cas?"

He smiled widely, falling into step with the nickname immediately. "That would be great."

"Awesome," Dean looked around and threw the cup in a nearby trashcan. "Shall we then?"

Cas nodded and the two of them started to walk down the street towards some coffee shop that Dean swore was the best there was. They fell into an easy conversation, talking about work ad life and just whatever came into their minds, and by the time they were ordering coffee, they were deep into a discussion about the bees disappearing.

When Cas left the shop a little while later, he had a smile glued to his face, a new number in his phone, and a dinner date planned for the next day. He couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas and Dean met the next day at a little homey diner that Dean had picked, one that Dean said made amazing burgers. Burgers were Cas's favorite, and Dean said he loved them too, so there they were.

Cas was there first, and felt a little awkward. He was wearing essentially the same thing as he had been wearing when he met Dean the previous day, except minus the trench coat and with a non-stained light blue shirt on. He felt like it might be a little much, but he didn't exactly _do_ casual. He had one pair of jeans, which were rather holey and only good for lazy weekends, and a few t shirts, which wouldn't exactly go with the dress pants he was wearing.

Wow, was he seriously worrying about this? Did it really matter? He fidgeted a little more, where he sat on the bench outside, and then sighed. He was entirely too nervous for what was really their second date.

Before he had time to freak out anymore, he saw Dean getting out of a car that had just pulled in. He was wearing some jeans and a t shirt, and Cas felt a whole new wave of self consciousness go through him. Dean looked good and here he was, so out of place. But Dean walked up to him and smiled shyly.

"You look nice," he said with a little cough, looking at Cas's feet.

Cas watched the blush on his cheeks spread, and felt himself relaxing. Dean was nervous too, and somehow that was reassuring. "Thank you, Dean, so do you."

Dean lifted his head to smile at Cas, and then offered a hand to him. "We should go in."

Cas nodded, taking the proffered hand and pulling himself up lightly. The two stood toe to toe for a moment, before Dean turned with a little smile and pulled Cas towards the doors of the diner, not letting go of his hand.

Soon enough the two of them were seated, sitting across from each other at a little booth on the side.

"Nice seeing you in something not covered in coffee," Dean laughed, pointing at Cas's shirt.

Cas shook his head in amusement. "Yeah well nice to be greeted without being ran into."

Dean faked shock. "Being ran into! Excuse me, I think you are the one who ran into me!"

Cas squinted a him and they both began to laugh. Then the waiter came and they got a couple waters, as well as ordered their burgers. Cas liked his plain, with just the burger and cheese ad maybe some ketchup, while Dean was a fan of the double bacon cheeseburger.

When their food came, Cas eyed Dean's burger. It was huge, piled high with all sorts of toppings and such. Dean picked it up, and Cas commented, "You're going to need a bigger mouth."

"Am I?" Dean asked, with a small laugh, taking a bite of that enormous burger somehow. Dean gave him a sly wink, and then Cas realized what he had just said, and beginning to laugh.

The banter continued for the rest of the meal, and often they had to try and not choke on their laughter. It was likely one of the best dates Cas had ever been on.

And when they went outside, Dean grabbed his hand and kissed him gently in the parking lot.

Definitely the best date ever. Cas had never been so glad to have ran into someone and gotten coffee all over his shirt.


End file.
